Meeting the famous Host Club
by kula224
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru want Aura to meet the rest of the host club! who knew she'd become one of the family


I walked down the fine corridor on the marbled floor. I tryed my best to ignore the stares and whispers of the other students.  
>"Great another commoner thats all we need"<br>"why the hell is she wearing the boys uniform? what a wierdo"  
>"And she's a foreigner as well they are always so strange"<br>I sighed I know its weird for a English girl to come to a japanese school and wear the boy uniform but heck I just don't like the girl uniform it was too girly and too yellow for my tastes if it was less girly and pink then I might wear it-What The!

I suddenly felt two arms one on each side quickly link arms with me and they were leaning into me making me blush scarlet.  
>"Target-"<br>"Captured!"  
>I reconized those voices anywhere: Hikaru and Kaoru!<p>

Now I was being dragged by the two red heads in the opposite direction I was walking in, voices in my head were telling me to escape the two dopplegangers now. I jerked my arms forcefully out of their grip and was about to start running then the twins hooked their arms around mine once again jerking me back into their grasp wrapping their arms around me securely in a cuddle motion making me blush again and very shyly look down and close my eyes trying to hiding my blush. could feel them dragging me again I could feel my feet dragging along the floor. When I finally opened my eyes we were infront of two large doors above was a sign saying Music Room 3 then the doors opened...

Rose petals blew out, the scent of petals and fresh tea hit my nose and infront of me was a group of young boys they all look like their from different years in the school.

The first was a blond with bright blue eyes who was sat on a chair with his leg crossed over the other he appears to be the leader of the group, beside him was another blond he was the shortest of the group with adorable brown eyes and was cuddling a pink bunny to his chest, a very tall boy stood behind him with coal blackhair and dark silverish eyes, another boy with coal black hair he was wearing glasses also had brown eyes and lastly a younger looking boy that looked way too feminime to be a boy he had chestnut brown hair and big brown eyes.  
>"Welcome" they all said smiling.<p>

*Third Person POV*

"Oh its only Hikaru and Kaoru you two are late" Kyouya commented then noticed the smaller girl in their arms.  
>"And who's this?"<p>

"She's the new student and she's a commoner like Haruhi!" The Twins chorused releasing her.  
>"Her names-"<br>"Georgia Aura Lucie Dollamore" kyouya finished them but continued "But prefers to be called Aura for short correct?"  
>Aura looked at him and nodded how did he know my name?<p>

Her extreme shyness coming back full blast. She retreated behind the twins they laughed and wrapped their arms around her making her blush.  
>"Isn't she adorable?" They said tilting her chin up to see her sparkling green eye.<p>

"Stop that you two dopplegangers! what have I told you two to be curtious (sp?) to our first time guest!"Tamaki scolded them.

Tamaki pulled out a rose. "Hello my dear whats a sweet young princess like you doing with these two?" He asked taking her hand and placing the rose in it. Aura was blushing was darkening "W-well I-" Aura started shakily started but Tamaki silenced her by leaning forward and gently taking her chin in his hand. Aura couldn't take she pulled out of his grasp and hid her face behind her hands and hair, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.  
>"Tamaki stop that your clearly making Miss Dollamore uncomftable" Kyouya points out pushing up his glasses.<br>"Yeah Boss knock it off"  
>Tamaki sat in his corner of woe growing mushrooms.<p>

"Sorry about him" Aura looked up to see Haruhi smiling at her, she put a a hand on her shoulder "He can be a bit annoying at times"  
>"I-its o-ok"<br>"would you like to have some tea?" Haruhi offered Aura nodded. Haruhi led her to a couch where a tea set was set up.

back with the other boys who were watching the scene of the two girls get along.  
>"Theres more to miss Dollamore than meets the eye" Everyone turned there heads to kyouya who was suddenly on his pineapple laptop.<br>"Turns out she is from a wealthy family"  
>"She is?" the Twins chorused.<p>

"Yes she started living as a commoner about a year ago and appears to live alone" kyouya continued reading the information on his computer screen.  
>"wait she lives alone? all by herself then where are her parents?" Tamaki asked who had recovered from his corner not long after kyouya began talking.<p>

Kyouya was silent at first his glasses reflecting the light from the computer screen before continueing.  
>"Her parents were killed in a car accident a year ago..."<br>The host club were shocked by the information then they all looked at the commoner/wealthy girl who was drinking tea with Haruhi.  
>"Then who takes care of Aura-chan?" Honey asked hugging Usa-chan to his chest.<br>"Even though she lives on her own her she's in the care of her Auntie and Uncle who are from her mother's side of the family they sends Miss Dollamore a personal maid over for her other than that she does everything else herself"

With Haruhi and Aura.  
>*Aura's POV*<p>

My eyes widened I heard them talk about Me, then he just had to bring up my parents why? he didn't know them, he never will, because their...dead. Tears Built up in my eyes and let them fall down my cheeks.  
>"Aura? whats wrong?" Haruhi asked concerned she obviously didn't hear the boys.<p>

I didn't answer, I stood up and bolted out the room, my hands covering my tear filled eyes. I heard the twins yell my name but I didn't care not right now.

I kept running down the posh hallways before finally running out of breath, leaning on a wall then I slid down it wrapping my arms around my legs and buried my face in my knees and sobbed my heart out I've kept the tears in for so long that I knew I would suddenly break down sometime soon but why here? why now?

I heard footsteps I suspected it was the Twins I was proven right when I heard a Unison "Aura..." I didn't look up only sobbed louder then I felt them pick me up into their arms wrapping their arms securely around me "ssshh its ok Aura" I heard Hikaru gently say I wrapped my arms around one of them I didn't know which twin I was cuddling but that didn't matter I just need someone right now.

After a minute or two I felt the twin I was hugging hook his arms under my legs picking me up in a bridal style letting out a startled squeak as he did. I could feel us moving I was betting we were going to back to the music room. Hearing a door open I opened my eyes to see the boys turn their heads in my direction making me blush shyly. I felt myself being put down, I sniffed and wiped away the last of my tears.

"We're sorry Aura.." I heard the Twins who were behind me. "On behalf of the host club we hope you accept our apology my princess we never meant to upset you" the princely boy said getting one knee and taking my hand I blushed and gave him a smile.  
>"I-its ok really"<br>"Are you sure Aura-chan? you wanna hold Usa-chan?" I saw the cute little blonde hold up the pink stuffed rabbit I had to admit it was kinda cute.  
>"I'm fine thanks" I smiled at him.<p>

"Since we know you miss Dollamore we should introduce ourselves My names Kyouya Ootori" Kyouya Started he bowed a little then turned to the tall and short boys. "This is Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka" Honey beamed "Nice to meet you Aura-chan!" Mori nodded at me "Nice to meet you too" Mori said giving me a small smile.

I beamed "its a pleasure to meet you"

"Now let me introduce myself princess..."

We turned to see the blond haired teen, he was doing some sort of pose and where the heck did those spotlights come from? this school can be be strange.

"I am...Tamaki Suoh!" Tamaki pulled out a rose from no where in my view " And its a pleasure to meet you my dear"

I smiled at him " Its nice to meet you Tamaki" "Sooo cute" I heard him say.

"Well now that we got the introductions cleared up" Kyouya started "Lets all have some tea"

*Third person POV*

"That would be wonderful mummy dear!" Tamaki said jumping on the sofa then sat down.  
>"mummy?" A question mark appeared above Aura's head.<p>

Kyouya sighs, pushes up his glasses "I guess I should explain about our little...family"  
>"You see Tamaki see's us as a family he as the father me as the mother" Aura giggled.<br>"Haruhi his daughter, the twins his sons and Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai as the cousins"

Aura smiled, friends were like family, a special family that stick by you through thick and thin like a normal family would.  
>"That's so sweet, your really lucky Tamaki...to have friends like that" Aura complimented then looked down in a sad way.<br>Tamaki noticed this then stood up. "But Kyouya your missing someone" Tamaki started then turned to Aura "Our baby girl Aura!" Tamaki announced his eyes sparkling then glomped Kyouya.  
>"Oh Mummy! we've had another adorable little girl and look she even has your black hair!" He said Happily pointing at Aura's black hair Kyouya shoved him off.<p>

Aura froze " M-me? you want me to b-be in..." Tears were gathering in her eyes. "Your family?"  
>Tamaki smiled and opened his arms "Of course we do..." Aura ran into his arms happy tears sliding down her cheeks and hugged him tight then she felt other arms wrap her and around her waist she looked to see the Twins and Honey joined in the hug meanwhile with the others Mori, Haruhi and kyouya smiled.<p>

She then heard a whisper.

"welcome to the family..."

End 


End file.
